


【蟲奇異30日第24天】Crying for you

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, chrismas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 這還真是有些病態了，對嗎？Peter不禁怯怯想道。※蟲奇異R18，Peter成年然後可能還有點小腹黑(心虛※文內提及極度微量鐵椒※開車就有OOC※本來想寫戀哭癖，但現在看起來佔比好少※聖誕節、拆禮物，還有各種聖誕節污梗……突然覺得我的思想好糟糕





	【蟲奇異30日第24天】Crying for you

這還真是有些病態了，對嗎？  
Peter不禁怯怯想道。

早在與Stephen初次見面時，他就從未盼過那位至聖所守護者兼任至尊法師的男人，此時此刻會成了他的伴侶，甚至與對方親暱愛撫，甚至共度這個聖誕夜。  
怎麼說來初見時的他可是連句簡單的招呼都搞砸了，雖說是源於某位惡作劇神祇齜牙裂嘴下的隨意回應，令他的那番混亂思緒終是解開，不過對於竟把對方姓氏當作化名這點確實也讓他尷尬了一陣子。  
Peter真的很慶幸對方還是個明智的人，原諒他這孩子無心犯下的小小錯誤。

好說歹說，Peter當然曉得Stephen並非他的初戀，不似於過往暗戀的苦澀，如甜糖般的膩人亦是令情竇再開的小子不覺厭煩，或許這就是不同點？不過他也未曾幻想過他竟會與一名與他年齡差距如此大的同性交往，所以他可能也說不準。

他喜歡奇異博士，但他更喜歡Stephen Strange這個人。喜愛對方的獨特溫柔，欣喜男人僅為他偷偷做出的讓步，就連他的難以坦率都令Peter無奈得開懷。  
他病的深重，有時Peter會不禁懊惱想道。

但這都與他此刻見著對方落淚的焦慮感與興奮……是無關的吧？

「很好，這樣看來你壓著我又想幹嘛？」Stephen挑上眉頭，生理性淚珠浸濕了眼角，腦中對於頭部撞擊異物的疼痛仍殘存三分，至於七分則是男孩此刻漲紅臉似是想保護他卻反倒將他壓制在床邊的姿態。  
「我、我不知道。」這是實話，他甚至不知道他怎麼會突然浮現讓那雙灰藍眼眸浸入水中的詭異思緒。

什麼？你說你現在看不懂怎麼回事？  
好吧，那就讓他回到10分鐘前來解釋吧。

首先，他其實一直覺得博士不是屬於那種會願意與家人或是朋友一同度過聖誕假期的人。所以對於對方會在平安夜時刻邀他前往至聖所，一同佈置聖誕節裝飾，Peter絕對是高興得快一跳就跳上天花板。  
而其次，這就是奇怪的點了。

「你知道我讓你進門只是為了佈置，對吧？」站於房門前，Stephen遲疑了幾秒似的，再次轉過身來確認。  
「我知道呀！我才不是那種會直接出手的人……」愈發微弱的聲響更像是在證明他的決心向來不堅定。Peter Parker是有自制力的人！  
對！是的！他是！  
男人挑了眉，「那麼上回試衣服那次呢？」

不，他不是。

「那、那個是意外！而且明明那次是博士你先開始的欸！」  
「喔……？」Stephen揚起聲調，一抹笑意瞬即閃過隨即消逝。「好了，別玩了快來幫忙。」  
看吧，明明每次都是博士先開始的。  
Peter無奈搖搖頭，加快了更進的腳步。

佈置就成了他在平安夜與戀人度過的工作。  
但他剛就說了吧？這就是奇怪的點。  
打從他跟博士認識以來，他就沒見過至聖所充滿聖誕節紅配綠的氛圍，而且大部分在這個時刻，尤其是加入復仇者聯盟之後，他們近乎每年聖誕節都在復仇者大樓度過。

當然今年是例外，因為Mr.Stark正在準備與Miss Potts求那個什麼婚的……老實說Peter也不記得是第幾次了，反正他跟對方熟悉之後，他突然覺得求婚101次還真的是有可能在現實發生的事。

啊，扯遠了。

總之呢，他們兩人之所以會呈現這樣他壓著博士的姿態，真的、真的不是他想幹嘛！他可以發誓！  
……話說這個誓言應該只用在現在吧？  
不過僅是博士失了足，然後他前去拯救對方的小故事，真的！

你說然後呢？當然沒有然後了。  
因為就是現在了嘛。

僵持不下，Peter又不知該在何時起身，畢竟男人也是沒有一絲怨言。  
一聲嘆息。  
「這樣好了，你相信『聖誕老人』嗎？」  
「哈？呃……還好。」Peter困惑皺眉。  
「既然如此，你應該知道『聖誕老人只送禮物給乖孩子』？嗯？」  
「博士你這是是什麼意思……？」  
「……當個乖孩子，就會有禮物。」Stephen瞥了一眼對方螢幕正閃爍光芒的時間，「而我勸你還是趕快動手，過了午夜還沒整理完，我就不會理你了。」

後來Peter想想，他就不清楚那時到底是從誰開始後續拆解禮物的動作了。

\----

Stephen得說他真的下了一個非常愚蠢的決定。不只愚蠢還會累得半死。

「……誰跟你說槲寄生應該掛床頭的？」男人弓起腰低聲問道，本是責問似的口吻因溢出唇邊的呻吟而蒸騰得無影無蹤，「而且……嗯……親的位置也不對……」  
手指掐緊了在下身吸吮著的男孩頭部，Stephen的指節纏上自然捲曲的松木色髮際，有些報復性微微扯了扯，直至對方抬起頭才鬆脫。  
貪婪舔舐倒掛在下唇的透明液體，「嗯？可是可以索吻沒錯吧？」  
「這種時刻就把聖誕傳統倒背如流嗎？」  
「博士都說要送我禮物了，當然要小心拆開來呀！」Peter漲紅了臉，聲響實在是過大了些以至於男人皺起眉，甚至下意識捂住對方的嘴。  
「你真的太吵了……嗯！」咬了咬下唇。  
微溫的舌尖在掌心舔舐繞上幾圈，順從紋理延伸擴張，男孩的手亦是覆上手背。宛若在嘗上甜膩冰淇淋似的，Peter無辜眨著眼，略尖的犬齒滑過敏感指腹，他輕輕啃咬著指節。  
Stephen硬是在獲得更多畫面衝擊前，收回了雙手，薄紅竄上耳根，尤其是見到孩子頑皮地舔了舔唇角。

男孩詢問，「博士你不喜歡這裡嗎？」  
「有點……噁心。」Stephen眼神飄移，咬緊牙根。  
「那這邊呢？」

Peter的唇瓣輕啄上了耳垂，他親吻對方年少輕狂時曾打上的耳洞。那是極為罕見的一次發現，他見到博士戴上了單邊的黑色耳環，他才驚覺原來對方也曾全然不像現在這樣如此沉著的模樣。  
對方髮尾搔得他有些發癢，Peter將目標轉至頸部，初為嘗試似的以唇為首，身旁的男子聳起了肩，一手輕推他的胸膛。  
「唔……不要……」黏膩反抗了幾聲，卻又任由對方持續行動。  
他專注吸吮著每一處，然而男孩轉而張了口，白皙牙齒咬上。  
「嘶！輕、輕一點……」疼痛得咕噥道，Stephen微顫的雙手無力抓著對方肩膀，「你是貓嗎……怎麼就那麼喜歡咬脖子？啊嗯……」  
Peter猛力啃上彷彿隨時都能掐出血似的肌膚，圈起一環深陷齒痕，一縷耳後的檀木芳香卻是挑逗著鼻腔，男人刻意壓低了嗓子，那細碎名諱在緊咬的唇邊溢出。

「可是博士你真的好可愛喔……」Peter興奮在 Stephen臉龐落下一吻，手指滑向已然解開的褲襠愛撫，「博士你接下來想做什麼？」  
「這種事別問我……自己決定……啊！」  
他的手指猛然掐上柱身，來回反覆移動，速度卻是有些惡趣味似的一回快一回慢。  
「可是是博士你要我當個『乖孩子』的呀？」Peter笑了笑，持續手邊動作，「而『聖誕老人只會送乖孩子禮物』的，不是嗎？」  
手部抽動著動作，液體鮮明滑動肌膚表層的聲響愈發挺進，他時不時揉捻著頂端與末段褶皺，原來多話的男孩此刻僅只存望入他眼底的心思。

「嗚嗯！」溫熱精液釋放於對方手中，雖說也不是初次這麼做了，但Stephen仍舊無法忽視那不明所以的羞恥感，「……快去擦乾淨。」  
他瞅了一眼，撇過頭。  
「才不要，博士的蛋酒當然要喝光呀……」他舔上一根又一根沾染白稠液體的指尖，甚至將整根指頭吞吐了幾回，勾起銀絲之餘，隨即吻上男人的唇瓣。  
液體本就存在的一股腥羶氣息交雜唾液，作嘔感微微湧至喉頭，眼睫隨緊緊闔上的眼波一同顫抖，些許淚珠滑落。  
「咳咳……Peter Parker你這……」  
壓上手肘的力量加大，牢扣著他的身子。Peter低下頭，那陣呢喃宛若低聲乞求。  
「我想看著博士，我想看你只會在我面前哭泣的模樣，求饒咬牙卻還是只能哭喊我的名字……」尋常笑容蒙上一層薄影，一絲危險意味的溫熱鼻息搔弄著他的耳廓。

「吶，Stephen。可以嗎？」

喔，是呀。

他確實下了一個非常、非常愚蠢的決定，也搞錯了一件相當重要的事實。  
聖誕老人本來就只負責送禮，可不是被當成禮物送出一整夜呀。

\-----

Peter喜歡在假日期間睡至中午時分。

當然前提是如果那天紐約好鄰居休假，而城市的安危暫且轉交給其他英雄們處理。Peter自然是不討厭擔當起織網捕捉罪犯的工作角色，不過偶爾歇息個也無妨吧？  
這樣他才可以欣然接受這份應是專屬於他的時光，不過今日就算了吧。

他闔著眼，本想著往側邊靠攏，卻是一點人體該是暖呼呼的肌膚也是摸不著，反倒是有一塊布料正以衣角戳戳他的臉龐。  
「嗯……嗚？」Peter眨了眨眼，朦朧目光終是清晰。  
這碩大床鋪卻僅有他一人，他輕觸仍透著餘溫的床單，對方大概也才剛醒起吧。  
「早呀……怎麼只有你？博士呢？」和赭紅布料握了握手後，Peter起身將丟至地面的褲子拾起穿上。  
斗篷快速煽動衣領，在他的身旁環上一圈，微微皺起身軀，似是作勢要抬起茶杯的模樣，順道還指了指半開的門扉並捲起纏上Peter手臂，要將他帶離這間房。  
「好啦我知道，你別急慢慢來……哈啊……」

順著熟悉廊道，斗篷將他帶至極少進入的小角落。大半原因是源自至聖所另一位守護者的警告，他光是想著少有其他表情的王漾起那一個笑容，Peter就不禁發顫。

敲了敲門後，他開了房門，「博士你在……唔？」  
Peter愣怔在原地。

單薄的衣物在陽光灑落下令身形若隱若現，無須猜測，他可以直接從瘦弱腰際的下擺瞧見未勃的形體，若不是這件舊衣版型夠長，那看來就是連下半身的遮蔽物都無可見。  
對於Peter而言略帶寬鬆的衣物也因對方較為高大些，他穿著尚可覆蓋至半個大腿，卻在Stephen身上僅存勉強遮掩下身的作用。

「你幹嘛站在門口？」先行開口。  
「啊……博士早安……哈啾！」他揉了揉眼睛，已然啟動暖氣的空間仍有窗邊寒意悄悄侵襲，Peter昏沉的腦袋隨噴嚏與畫面一同清醒幾分。  
男人皺起眉，轉過身，「已經中午了，還有你至少穿件外套。」  
「嗯哼明明就是博士你穿的比我還少呀……」男孩吸了吸鼻子，饒過兩人之間的烹飪檯面。他擁向僅套上一件睡衣服裝的男人，對方只需稍稍移了移就可見著腿部根部仍半掩紫紅色澤的淡色瘀血。  
Peter將頭部埋入肩窩，他蹭了蹭，「你的身體好冷喔……」  
「是你體溫太高。」較往日收斂些的嗓子輕聲抱怨道，Stephen用手指微微梳整那頭雜亂翹起的髮梢，「既然你醒了，午餐就交給你，我想去……好了，可以放開我了。」  
「唔，聖誕節再一下下就好了嘛。」唇瓣輕拂過肩上的點點薄紅，Peter真摯親吻他刻下的牙間印記。  
「撒什麼嬌呀……嗯……」儘管緊咬下唇，再怎麼細微呻吟可逃不過Peter的敏銳聽力。  
男孩頓了一會，他不明所以地抬起臉，面容帶有交雜微量困惑的擔憂。  
「呃……博士你會口渴嗎？一個晚上，你的聲音都叫啞了。」  
「……不用，我不需要！」男人捂著臉，惱羞地低吼一聲，「還有閉嘴，我只想躺回床上休息。」  
有幾回他總覺得Peter就喜歡裝傻讓他難堪，但無論那是事實亦或對方就只是單純了些，還是他僅是有些不滿他這老大不小的年長者老被一個孩子牽著鼻子罷了。

但無可否認的就是，Stephen可不喜歡這種態度。

總有一日，他絕對會讓這孩子瞭解如何在30分鐘以內見識一下他人生中的跑馬燈究竟如何運轉。絕對。  
「好吧……？不過你的眼睛看起來還有點腫欸……」男孩微微歪著腦袋，由下而上仰望，似是刻意又像是無心提起。他勾起的唇角湊近了些，指尖輕點在眼睫，聲調本是高亢卻轉作帶磁性的調子，而倏忽的紅暈浸上面頰。「既然這樣的話，那我負責餵你喝水怎麼樣？」  
「……不懂得控制力道就安分點。」  
這小子很愉快呢。  
撇過頭，他暗暗想道。

不過無論對方在期待什麼都好，反正Stephen總覺他絕對才是不好受的那人。

他的額上浮現冷汗，身下仍是裸露的身子私自朝後方退了幾步，隨時準備逃離任何可能直接壓上檯面的糟糕事項。拜託，他可還不想一回下不了床還得面對王指責他們倆破壞他的廚房小天地這種嘮叨。

對，所以不是現在，是「總有一天」。

Fin.


End file.
